


Unspoken words

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: Horstmayer was waiting for it for so long. What should he do now?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Unspoken words

It was somewhere so deep inside them, that for the first time it was almost invisible. Only touches, silent smiles, warm words... It was difficult to understand and even more difficult to accept. They just didn’t have enough time. Maybe if they have had some more days, maybe weeks... But they didn’t. 

Christmas truce was over and they had to accept it. And had to say goodbye. So few time even for it!

Audebert shook the German’s hand.

\- I’m happy I have known you. It’s a pity, that everything is over.

\- Wait, - said Horstmayer , - may be it’s not forever...

But the Frenchman just grinned sadly...

It was over. They had to forget everything like a mistake. But Karl Daniel couldn’t. He honestly tried not to think about these days and about the Frenchman, but... Every day, every fucking moment of this endless monotonous days, more and more often he found himself dreaming about their meeting. 

He lacked the Frenchman so much! He wanted to see his smile, to touch his hands, just to be closer! After some months these feelings became so obvious and common, that it seemed to Horstmayer, that they were with him forever. That not only his house, his lovely wife, but also Audebert were usual points, to which he wanted to return after this war. Some weeks later he was absolutely sure, Audebert was also thinking about him. How else? They were so close and were separated so rudely...

After the Armistice of 11 November he stayed at home only for two weeks. His wife sow all his impatience. It was she, who let him “go and solve everything, that makes him unhappy. And to turn back without these frowning brows and constant sighs”. And he followed her words.

He didn’t want to ruin Audebert’s family. Oh God, absolutely no. He just wanted to see him. To hug, to say, they had been and were friends... and repeat it so many times, before Camille René laughed, looked at him with his slyly narrowed eyes with pretty wrinkles around them and let him in. 

Now, standing near the door with bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine, he was absolutely sure, Audebert was waiting for him! He knocked the door and waited with sinking heart.

After some moments the door was opened. He saw a young woman. Young and undoubtedly beautiful, but so deeply tired and unhappy, that Horstmayer tarried. Could she be Camille René’s wife? 

\- Yes, Monsenior. What would you like?

\- Madame, can you tell, please, is it the house of Lieutenant Audebert? Or have I mistaken?

She sighed sadly.

\- No. You are right. It is.

It is. But why does she looks so upset? Karl Daniel shook his head.

\- So, can I ask to see him?

She looked at him with faded eyes.

\- Don’t you know, Monsenior? He was killed.

Horstmayer glanced at her in despair.

\- What? When?!

\- At the last month of the war. Shot.

Everything mixed up in his mind. It couldn’t be true! He couldn’t be dead! It was... how could it happen?!

He looked at the young woman again. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it.

\- May be I can help you somehow? - she asked.

Karl Daniel shook his head again. He lost him. He lost... what? He recalled the moment, they shook hands for the last time. Audebert’s ones were warm. He recalled his sadly smile. And his words, that their time together was over. And that stupid feeling, with which Horstmayer was standing there and didn’t want to believe... Now everything was over. Absolutely. Forever.

\- But if you have a question, I could...

\- No. Thank you, Madame. I’m sorry. Really sorry for everything.

He turned around and quickly went away. She followed him with her eyes and than closed the door.

The night was rainy. So wet and cold. Horstmayer was not sure, was it just the weather or was it the feeling deep inside him. He was wandering the streets. No ideas. No wishes. Just cold and rain. He was living for this moment so long, but now...? What should he do?

He stopped on the river embankment. Raindrops were falling on the surface of the water. Nothing was to return. And nothing to change. Horstmayer closed his face with hands and burst into tears. Unspoken words were burning his heart.


End file.
